Various types of eye protection devices have been provided in the past to protect a wearer's eyes from contact with materials which would otherwise be directed into contact with a wearer's eyes. The material and labor costs of most, if not all. such prior eye protection devices are such that in most cases the device is used on more than one occasion. Such eye protection devices may require cleaning between uses, particularly if a material is deposited on the surface through which a viewer must see. Further, in certain applications, such as those in health care facilities, it may be necessary to not only clean, but also sterilize the eye protection devices between uses. Such sterilizing, usually in autoclaves, is quite costly. Further, pronouncements by federal and state agencies have become increasingly critical of autoclaves and their use. For these reasons, health care facilities have been increasing their use of throwaway devices of various types, so as to avoid in-house sterilizing of reusable devices and materials. Further, so called "street-front" health clinics, which are under severe spending constraints are in need of a less expensive alternative for providing eye protection for all of their personnel.
A further example of the desirability of disposable eye shields is presented by dental offices. The conventional eye shields used in dental offices must be sterilized between uses. As previously set forth, sterilization is a costly and time consuming operation, which usually shortens the useful life of conventional eye shields. Not only could the professionals in a dental office use a disposable eye shield, but also the patients. With the use of a disposable eye shield, the patient's eyes would be protected from any materials splattered as a result of the dental procedures being performed.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an eye protection device, the materials and labor costs of assembling being such that the device will be considered disposable after a single use. It would also be advantageous to provide such a device in a form which is adaptable to be worn without regard to size, that is, it can be adjusted to fit most if not all potential wearers. It would also be advantageous to provide an eye protection device which would meet federal and state agency requirements relating to blood pathogens and the need for hospital employees to wear eye protective devices.
Such disposal eye protection devices would also be found useful by those involved in spraying various types of materials. For instance, they would provide protection to a person applying aerated disinfectants and cleaning compounds in an ordinary household setting. Gardeners would find them useful when applying aerated pest sprays, and painters would find them useful when spraying paint, or painting overhead with any type of applicator. Artists using air brushes to apply paint and hair stylist applying hair care products using an aerosol container would also find a disposable eye protection device useful. A low cost disposable eye protection device could be provided along with an aerosol product, or it could be marketed in conjunction with aerosol products.
A low cost disposable eye protection device could also be distributed as a novelty or promotional item. Tinted translucent material could be used in the disposable eye protection device, either to color the users vision or as an inexpensive type of sunglass. Depending on the type of translucent material used, the eye protection devices could be used as sunglasses in non-contact or contact sports, and by beach-goers, where if the translucent material is scratched by the sand, the eye protection device would merely be disposed of, without the concern for damage one would have with more expensive sunglasses. Further, advertising legends such as brand names or logos could be applied to the eye protection devices, distributed as advertising handouts.